nightmares
by obsessiveanimefreak
Summary: what im....im in L's body how is this possible that stupid shinagami must of done this.... this is no pairing and this has a pinch of yoi


This is the ONLY TIME I will PUT YOI IN A STORY

Btw I got the switching body idea from a death note comic I read I swear on my life I looked for it so I could put a link but… I couldn't find it if people know what comic im talking about post it in reveiws

" I wish I could be in L's mind so I can help ratio then he would LOVE me forever", misa said jumping into her bed

"well goodnight remu"

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Mmmph", misa said as she awoke. she got up and walked to the closet to get dressed before ratio came ( her normal routine ) as she opened the closet she paused

"When did I replace all my shirts with long white sleeved shirts" she said grabbing one

"And when did my room look so empty" she said then she froze did I no… I couldn't of I hate him she thought as she slowly turned

"ruuzakiiii" she said as she turned around waiting to see him on the bed but he wasn't

"whats…whats going on" misa said running to the bathroom sink looking down at it thinking she was going to hurl

"this this is all a dream" she said splashing water on her face

"yea just a dream" she said looking up at a mirror then she saw L's face in the mirror

"what no no" she said putting her hands on her face

"nooooooooooooooooooooooo"

"what was that" ruuzaki said falling out of the bed quickly getting up then placing a finger between his lips

"raito probably rejected a date again" he said rolling his eyes slowly getting up walking to the door to go to the main room (his normal routine)

"when did I have a living room in… in my room", L said with some humor then froze

"and when did I smooth hands" he said putting them in front of his face

"with painted finger nails" he said starting to freak out then he calmed and rolled his head to the ceiling ratio probably did this he thought

" 80% raito" he screamed as a blond strand of hair fell to his face he grabbed it and yanked it out showing no pain

"I don't remember my hair changing color to blond" he said holding it with two fingers it was brown when I was a teen but I swear it turned back to black he thought frowning then raito ran in

"what did you say misa" he said walking in

"raito watch what you say I'm ruuzaki not misa"

Raito walked to L and placed the back of his hand on his fore head "hmmm no fever misa are you ok"

"what are you…talking abo….." L said he froze for a minute then ran to the bathroom looking into the mirror seeing misa reflection and placing a hand on his check not believing what he was seeing then pinching his arm and yelping but not in a low husky voice but in a high peppy voice

" why did you do that" ratio said as he watched misa walk to her room and slam the door hmmmm well misa would probably want to be dressed descent in front of ratio he thought looking though her clothes but what to wear these all look skimpy what would misa wear he thought as he picked the clothes

"RAITO", misa yelled as she ran to her room finding raito talking to _her _

" L what did you do" she said running to him raising a fist getting ready to hit L but as she trusted her fist raito caught it

" L you cant hit a girl" ratio said frowning at her

" ohh raito" she said falling into his arms

" L..L what are you doing" raito said blushing a faint pink

" eeeeeew misa I would never do that" , L said walking to ratio

" your suppose to be all like your kira blah blah blah and I'm supposed to be all like" he said clearing his throat

" raito ohh raito I loooove you" he said putting his hands on his head

" shut up you homo" misa said

" OK STOP" raito said dropping misa

"whats going on" he said looking at L's body on the floor

She slowly got up and said " well I woke up and was in ruuzaki's body" she said pointing to her self

" and I woke up in misa's " L said placing a finger between misa lips

" ok so some how you two switched body's" raito said tilting his head

" YES" they echoed

Then misa looked at L " OMG L PUT A BRA ON"

" but…but I don't know how" L said tapping his fingers together

" and don't use strong words its said if people don't act the way they normally do the world turns to complete chaos", L said blank faced

" actually that's true" raito said as misa leaned on him how did this happen she thought ohh that stupid shinigami did this

" boys and there silly make believe" she said pacing the floor what to do what to do

" misa", raito said leaning into her

"everything is going to be all right" he said then kissing her L shivered and walked to the corner

" raito don't kiss me because your kissing L" she said pushing him away

" so... you never looked cuter" both misa and L froze

" WHAT DID YOU SAY" misa said hitting raito

" I'm totally freaked out right now" L said shivering and sliding down the wall legs against his chest head face down on knees

Raito just kissed misa again ignoring L misa pushed him but he wouldn't part she looked at L walking to them gun in hand but he wasn't seeing what she was he saw light with a nife to his neck slowly slicing

" STOP" misa and L echoed "STOP"

Misa woke up from her own scream as did L she quickly ran to the main room to L on the floor surrounded by the task force he quickly sat up and looked at raito

" tell me you hate me plz" L said getting up

" and tell me you love me" misa said standing by L

" ok…." Raito said showing confusion

" I love you" he said pointing to misa

" and hate you" he said pointing to L

"YAY" misa said hugging raito then hugging L, L brushed her off and breathed in deeply releaved raito looked at both of them with a confused look in his eyes

" nightmares" , L and misa echoed

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

i know this is far from my best but it was stuck on my mind so =P

review just dont be to mean


End file.
